Truth or Dare
by Bernie6394
Summary: Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are bored one day and with no Reborn to totu/ i mean tutor them. So they decide to play a little game of Truth or Dare. This game doesn't end like a normal game of truth or dare. 8059 pairing hint of 1827


"Oh la la, Lambo-san thinks its too quiet in here da mone ~ Gimme some candies GYAAHAHAHA

OH LA LA... LAMBO-SAN WILL MAKE YOU HIS LACKEY DA MONE!"

"Che, aho ushi! Don't go harassing people Juudaime for candy, idiot!"

-bashes Lambo's head-

"Ma ma, Gokudera, calm down"

"idiot I want to mess with the cow!"

-teases with candy-

"Lol"

"Look cow u can't have it!"

-eats it in front of Lambo-

"Gokudera~ it's not nice to tease kids, ne? Be good."

"Minna calm down ok"

"NEEHAHAHA, AHO DERA, BAKA DERA! LAMBO-SAN IS GONNA BLOW YOU UP! NO ONE MESSES WITH LAMBO-SAN'S CANDY DA MONE! "

-Lambo pulls out grenade and TY bazooka –

"Heiiiiii Lambo put that away"

-POOF-

"Oiiii stupid cowwww"

Yaré yare... You sure are a rowdy bunch -TYL Lambo *sparkles*-

"Heeeiii Lambo"

"Tsk, it's you"

"Ah, Gokudera-san... have you been teasing my five year old self? He must be troublesome that age"

"Haha, who's this Gokudera? Is this one of Tsuna's friends? He kinda looks like the kid."

"Fuck you ... your baby you is fucken' annoying"

_-Yamamoto really can't understand the bazooka-_

"Yaré yare... So cruel, Gokudera-san. Well, I guess I'll take my leave. Perhaps Mama will have made some delicious takoyaki for Lambo-san. Jaa ne.

-waves hand-

"Yeah yeah don't let Bianchi catch you ... ohhh there she iss!"

ROMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO

GAAAAAH!

-runs-

"GOTTA. STAY. CAAAALM!"

"ahhh there goes the dumb cow" he chuckles

"Ahaha! Tsuna's house is always so lively, ne Gokudera?"

"You have no idea"

"Don't destroy the place please?"

"Ahaha, no worries, Tsuna! Eh, Gokudera! Don't play with fireworks inside the house! "

"Gokudera!

"I can do whatever I want so screw you"

"Ahhhh Juudaime, I'll make sure this idiot doesn't"

-shakes head-

"Awh... Gokudera's always so cruel"

-depressed-

"Tsk shut it idiot"

"Minna stop fighting"

"Juudaime, what are we doing today?"

"Planning to hang with you guys, why?"

"Oh, I thought Reborn would have planned something for us"

"He had something to do and gave us the day off"

"Oh. That is very rare..."

"Why are you quiet idiot?"

"Agreed lets enjoy the day off"

"Weell then… let's do what Juudaime says!"

"Ne, Gokudera ~ I can't get this math problem... Can you help me? haha"

"What does everyone want to do?"

"Let's watch a baseball game!"

"Moron Juudaime wants to play right now! I'll tutor you later... no fucken' game!"

"Haha, okay! What does Gokudera want to do?"

"How about we play truth of dare?"

"Whoa, Tsuna! You know how to play that? I've never played it before."

-scratches head-

"Yeah..."

-is waiting for GOKUDERA'S answer-

"Shut up its preatty simple.. but I didn't know you knew how to play"

"Yeah, read online somewhere"

"Eh? How do you play? "

"ahh Juudaime, there's different versions, which one do you want to play?"

"Is it as fun as the mafia game?"

-Gokudera stares at him. _Was he this stupid?_-

"Just let Juudaime explain"

"Ummm... so say if I start, I would ask Gokudera truth or dare and he would pick one and then if he chose truth I ask a question, if dare, he has to do the thing I say"

"Something like that"

"Oh.. okay, it's the basic one. Should we have a penalty for those who fail to answer or obey?"

"Umm... ok"

_-Gokudera thought this would be best with drinks. But maybe that was not a good idea –_

"Aah okay! That sounds pretty easy! Ne, Gokudera, you like this kinda game? "

"Okay ... let's do this.

"Oi idiot shut it Juudaime will go first... wait don't we need a bottle?"

"Not in the one I read online"

"So it would be random?"

-raises an eyebrow –

"isn't that spin the bottle, Gokudera? Haha! "

"Ahhhhh I see, nooo you stupid"

"Yeah I ask you then you pick the next person"

"spin the bottle is for kisses"

"Sorry, sorry"

-grins-

"Kisses, huh... " -looks away-

"oohh different places play it differently ... ahhhhh yes whatever you say!"

"OK, let's play Tsuna!"

-he gave yamamoto a questioning glance-

"Here we go"

"Hai, Gokudera truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss Yamamoto"

-Gokudera eyes widen-

"Whaaaaaat ?!"

"Eeh!?

-he stares at Yamamoto with this eyes like hopefully he would refuse-

-looks at Gokudera-

"You asked Gokudera, it's that or punishment"

"Ahhhh what's the punishment"

-he's actually thinking about this-

"... If Tsuna says so, Gokudera has to listen.."

-looks away-

"You have to call me Tsuna for a month"

-Gokudera scowled. Yamamoto was playing dirty-

_-thinks that's not a bad punishment, but hopes Gokudera thinks it is-_

"I can't do that! Juudaime that's disrespectful"

"Kiss or Tsuna, you pick"

-gokudera grudly and awkwardly moves towards him-

"This is only a dare so ..."

-gulps, feels sweaty-

-heart beats faster-

"O-okay... "

-he pulls the other towards and kisses full on the lips-

"Oooooooooo"

_-wait that was supposed to be a kiss on his cheek!-_

-closes eyes and kisses back-

-he stopped quickly and retreated-

"You're not supposed to kiss you… YOU…. idiot"

-blushes-

"Kiss back"

-heart is racing –

"Ok your next Gokudera ask someone the question"

-touches lips-

"So-sorry, 'Dera!... Gokudera... Gokudera is too cute. "

-blushes-

Gokudera looks away and nods.

"ahhh idiot! You truth or dare"

"Uhm..."

-thinks-

"Truth."

"Hmmm is it true that... you like someone?"

_-he had heard that rumor at school. He wasnt curious at all! Nope it was part of the game-_

-blushes-

_-okay he wasnt expecting him to blush like that-_

"Uuh... Yes... There is someone... That I like."

_-okay what the fuck? Since when?-_

-avoids Gokudera's eyes-

"Haha you idiot you hear that? Juudaime he hasn't even told us, fucken' rude ass"

_-I know who it is-_

"Hey! That's not fair... I only... I only just.. realized. "

"Yeah but it's his secret to keep"

-winks at Yamamoto-

-grins a Tsuna-

"Ne, Gokudera, is it my turn yet?"

"Your turn Yamamoto"

"Your turn tsk"

_-he ordered trying not to sound hurt-_

"Uh... Tsuna! Truth or dare?! "

"Umm... truth"

-sneaks a glance at Gokudera -

Okay!

_-it's really irritated for SOME reason-_

Is it uh... true... that you like Senpai's sister?"

"Ummm... I used to..."

_-Gokudera jaw dropped. It was obviou-wait what-_

"Eh? You don't like Sasagawa anymore?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?"

"You don't anymore?"

-leans in with interest -

"no..."

-moves back slightly-

-leans in also-

-looks from Tsuna to Gokudera –

"Juudaime I must see if this person is worthy of you"

"Nope I answered the question, you'll have to wait again"

_-Gokudera knew what he would be asking-_

"Fine"

"Aww... It's your turn then, Tsuna! "

"Yamamoto, truth or dare?"

"Eeh, me again?"

"Um... "

_-thinks-_

-Gokudera glares at him-

"Ehh whyyy?"

"Uh, I'm going to pick dare this time!"

"Juudaime!?"

"Umm..."

"Ummm...run around the house ten times"

_-Gokudera stared at Tsuna then at Yamamoto.-_

_-He hoped he made him do something embarrassing-_

"Juudaime why didn't you say to jump of a bridge or something" he muttered. Half teasingly.

"Cause I don't want him to relive past events"

-laughed-

"Waah Gokudera's so mean"

-sulks-

" ... tsk fine fine..."

"Shut it, do the dare"

-runs around the house ten times, comes back with shirt off and sweaty, panting-

"whoa... Haa haa... Your turn, Tsuna!"

"Nah it's your turn to ask someone"

"Oh right, haha!"

-scratches head-

"Uhm... Gokudera, truth... Or dare?"

"... dare"

-wipes sweat off forehead with shirt-

"Hm.."

"I uh... "

"I dare you to uh... "

_-he strongly believes Yamamoto was showing off,_

_yet his green orbs did steal an eyefull without being too obvious-_

"Throw out your cigarettes!"

_-he says this quickly and unsurely –_

_-he looks over at Gokudera and bites his lip-_

_-is afraid also that he's going to have to doge some incoming fireworks-_

-He glares at him-

"fuck no"

-he states as he tries punching him-

"Punishment, Yamamoto"

"Well then, punishment?"

_- he says this with a smirk and dodges the punch-_

"Hm... Well..."

_-he grins slyly-_

"Juudaime?"

_-Was his boss helping the idiot-_

_-okay he is slightly scared-_

"I guess Gokudera is just going to have to kiss me again."

-his face turned red-

"...you… you… you"

"So, what will it be, 'Dera?"

-backs away just in case-

"Yeah Gokudera"

-he grabbed his smokes and threw them-

" I hate you baseball idiot" he hissed

"Whew"

_-is slightly disappointed –_

_-awww no fun-_

"Ma ma, Gokudera. It's only a game. "

- he grins-

-Gokudera was sulking badly-

"Shut it"

"Gokudera your turn"

-gulps-

_-Now it was his turn to smirk-_

-feels guilty-

"Well since it's only a game, you can have your smokes back. You get kinda crazy when you don't have them"

-he looks away and doesn't see Gokudera's smirk-

_-shivers-_

"Nooooww juudaime... truth or dare~

"Haha, Tsuna! What will it be? "

-he hears what yamamoto tells, but ignores him purposely-

"Umm... let's not play anymore"

-backs towards the window-

"Oh c'mon Tsuna! It's okay, we're having fun, ne Gokudera? "

"Ummm..."

"Yes come on Juudaime... I wonder what reborn-san would say if he found out you ran away"

"No don't"

"Yeah yeah! That kid can be pretty harsh on you, Tsuna! "

"Fine let's get this over with ... truth

"Is it true that we know who your new interest is?"

-listens intently-

"...yes..."

-looks at Gokudera –

"Ahhhhhh you know I can find out easily with simple questions" he warned him

"Is it... Miura-san? "

"Thats for next time Yamamoto"

-waits for answer-

"Awh okay. Your turn then, Tsuna! "

_-he thinks Gokudera should ask more detailed questions-_

"Gokudera truth or dare"

_-Should he risk it? He was putting him in the spotlight-_

"... da-re"

_-oh paybacks a bitch-_

_-is thinking about baseball –_

"So Gokudera,I dare you to..."

-gulps-

_-and Gokudera's kiss... -_

_-isn't paying attention –_

_-his boss is too nice right?-_

"You have to go and steal a piece of Lambo's candy from his room"

"Whaaaaat?!"

_-wait that too easy okay then-_

"Oh and a warning Lambo's room is set with traps, protecting his candy"

"Hahaha, Tsuna! What kind of dare is that? "

_-he stares at his boss. That brat traps where easy to see through-_

"OKAY!"

"Im trying to be nice and save the good ones for later"

-puts his shirt back on and stares out the window-

_-he goes and obviously the traps where easy but annoying. He end up triggering some sort of honey trap. That ended on his right hand all the way to his shoulder-_

-kicking everthing he finally got the candy-

"Here. That stupid cow has food as traps"

"Haha you look absolutely delicious haha"

-winks at Yamamoto-

-he tried taking it off then his boss said that-

"Juuudaimee!?"

"Go...Gokudera.. What's that on your arn? "

-misses the wink cause he's not smart-

-he blushed-

"Eeeh, Tsuna!?"

"Hehe"

"Ehh honey that stupid cow"

_-Gokudera strongly believes he is trying to get back at him-_

_-his boss that is-_

-leans in and sniffs-_ Gokudera smells sweet -grins-_

-notices yamamoto lean in-

-sticks a finger in the honey and tastes it-_ Gokudera tastes sweet too-_

"Oii nexttt"

-he shoves him away-

"It's your turn"

-he hisses at him and sits as far away-

"Wait it's yours, idiot"

"Is it? I thought it was yours, Gokudera. "

"Yeah, I gave you the dare"

_-dammmit-_

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"wait what!?"

-he couldn't think straight he could feel the intense stare of the baseball idiot-

-stares at Gokudera.. He likes the pink hue on his pale skin but he can feel his own face get hot-

-points at candy-

"There"

_-he feels really weird like... if he could see through him or something. No almost like he could feel his wondering eyes touch him-_

_-looks confused.-_

"Eh... Gokudera...? "

"My dare was to get candy, there it is... ah and yamamoto STOP fucken' staring"

"Thank you, now it's your turn"

-shakes head and laughs-

"Haha, sorry, sorry"

-rubs the back of his neck-

"Can my turn be like… poke his eyes out" he asked

"Nope sorry"

"Anyways ..."

"Juudaime... truth or dare"

"Haha, Gokudera... You're really mean sometimes"

"Again, oh well… truth"

-pittty he could have an excuse to see them longer-

"Yeah yea I know."

"Ahem. Okay. Is it true, this person is in the Vongola?"

_-hopes Gokudera will ask the right question to get a proper answer from Tsuna-_

"Yes"

"Chromeee?"/"Chrome?! "

-they ask around the same time-

"A.a..ah… thats for next time"

_-he thinks the next time he gets a turn he will surely get an answer!-_

_-okay gokudera was really dying to know. He elbows yamamoto-_

"Help me stupid ass, aren't u curious?" He whispered

"Ow!"

"Of course I am!, But I haven't had a turn yet! " he whispered back

"Ok, so my turn, Yamamoto, truth or dare"

"Truth!"

_-he says it quickly so he can ask Tsuna his question –_

_-Gokudera tenses when he hears his voice-_

"Is the person you like in Vongola?"

"Eh?"

-startled-

"Uhm.. Haha.. "

_-Gokudera perked up. No wasn't curious he swears-_

_-he scratched the back of his neck nervously and gulped-_

_-gets the attention off of me-_

"Ahaha well... You see... "

-fidgets-

"Wellll… is it fucken' true or not?"

"Yes...?"

-he looked away quickly.-

_-he's glad that's over with so he can ask Tsuna his question now-_

_-but the girl amount was handful. Wait this could be bad. What if they both like the same girl? ...there was a prang in his heart. Wait of course he would make Yamamoto give her up yes...-_

-he began to glare spitefully at the baseball player-

"Yosh! My turn! "

"Ok'

-looks over at Gokudera and flashes him a bright smile-

"Tsuna! Truth or dare?! "

"Truth"

"Haha! Okay! "

-looks away-

"Is it true that the person you like... Is a girl? "

"Finally you's ask and the answer is no"

-raises eyebrows-

"Eh?! Really?! "

"Wait, whaaaaatttt! Juudaime who is it tell me now!"

"Yes I'm gay and no Gokudera"

"Ma ma, Gokudera be patient, Tsuna's going to make us play the game aha"

"whyyy not!?"

_-he was half pissed because now he had to see if this asshole was worthy of his precious Juudaime-_

"Shut up stupid!"

"I WANT A NAME NOW!"

_-thinks maybe the boy Tsuna likes might be Gokudera, it makes sense...-_

_-feels a little saddened –_

"Ok my turn, Yamamoto, truth or dare"

-Gokudera was silently cursing underneath his breath-

"Truth"

_-answers quickly again because he wants to ask Tsuna who the boy he likes is-_

"Is the person you like in Vongola a boy?"

-is shocked-

"Uh haha, wow... Tsuna.."

"I'm not an innocent little boss, am I?"

-he gulps and avoids Gokudera's gaze-

_-wait what? The idiot too? What the fuck?-_

"Haha, no"

"What the-"

"And yes, it is a boy"

-nervously fidgets-

_-he was badly hurting at the moment. What the hell was going on? Shit now they can be in love with the same boy. .. he couldn't come up for something to force Yamamoto to give him up. Cause of his boss' position. This was bad. He stopped paying attention-_

"Your turn Yamamoto"

_-notices the change in Gokudera's attitude... Maybe Gokudera hated him more now-_

"Stupid" he muttered.

"Uh.. Okay... Tsuna... Truth or dare? "

-he chewed on his bottom lip and picked at his jeans-

"Truth"

"Uuh.. Is... The boy you like... A guardian? "

_-he was scared for the answer, he didn't know if he wanted to hear it-_

"Yes. You're getting closer"

_-He eyed them cautiously. Was he the only one that didn't like anyone? His eyes wondered to Yamamoto. Tsk as if. Then to his boss. That would be wrong. Yet he could feel a blush crept up only to stop at the question Yamamoto asked and the answer he received.-_

_-a knot formed in his stomach... It had to be Gokudera-_

"Are you guys in love with each other?" He demanded half mad.

"Aha... I.. See..." he said

"What?!"

_-and out of the blue, wasn't thinking when he said that-_

"Thats for next time"

"... Juudaime? Of all the people, that jerk!"

_-thinks, how could Gokudera think he liked Tsuna? Wasn't he too smart to be this dumb?-_

_-he was mad and Tsuna hadn't denied!-_

"But I...!"

"I said it was for next time"

"Errrrr fine" he hissed at Tsuna, for the first time

_-he doesn't know who's turn it is, he's paying attention to Gokudera.. Why is he so mad... does he think that Tsuna likes him instead? "-_

"Can one of you pick me, tsk"

"Ok my turn, Gokudera truth or dare"

"... tsk dare"

-he doesn't pay attention-

"Ummmm..."

"Go to the store and buy a pack of condoms"

"EH?!"

_-you might need them for later-_

" J-jjjuuuudaime?"

"Tsuna!"

_-eyed his friend suspiciously, just what was he getting at?-_

_-okay his boss wasnt innocent at all-_

"Right now?"

"Right now"

_-he stood up and left. It was an order. But why condoms?-_

-he went in and as if it was something he would normally buy he got them. Well he wasn't going to use them so he didn't care-

-20 minutes go by-

"Here"

"Thank you, just put them in the middle of the circle"

-he raised an eyebrow but obeyed"

"Your turn Gokudera"

-looked from Gokudera to Tsuna –

"Juudaime truth or dare" he asked as he stared at his eyes

"Truth"

_-he feels nervous again and doesn't want to hear the question or the answer because he's pretty sure what it is-_

-he sat up straight-

"Is it truth that you like that idiot" He pointed at Yamamoto.

"No"

_-his jaw dropped and so does his stomach -_

"Go-Gokudera?"

"Shut it"

_-well thats a relief. More than what he thought.-_

_-he knows Tsuna didn't like him... That still didn't answer if he liked Gokudera-_

"My turn, Yamamoto truth or dare"

"Eh, me?

"Truth, I guess."

"Do you like me?"

_-he becomes tense for a reason he is more interested in yamamoto crush now but tries to play as if he doesn't care-_

"Whaa? "

-he laughs-

"Only as a friend, Tsuna!"

"Ok"

_-Gokudera felt his heart drop. Wait, he never thought of that... no wait he did... ohh that's a good... answer-_

-he grins stupidly-

"Your turn"

_-okay so now that they were cleared, he really wondered who he would end up beating up. Kinda.-_

"Um... Okay..."

_-he's curious to know but he was nervous to hear the answer -_

"Tsuna, truth or dare?"

-he asks with a gulp-

"Truth"

_-okay here it comes he might find out who he will beat up-_

-whispers-

"Is the boy you like... Gokudera? "

-the last part comes out in a squeak-

"No"

" oii stupid im playing tooo" he hisses when he can't hear

-he unconsciously breathes a sigh of relief –

"What he say?"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry. I was just curious"

"Nothing Gokudera, now it's my turn Gokudera, truth or dare"

"Whaaat !? I want to know!" He whined to Tsuna

_-he felt his face get hot and braced himself for Gokudera's fist or worse, his fireworks-_

"tsk dare..." he wasn't a wimp, he would stay strong in this category.

-chuckles-

"Ma, Gokudera always chooses dare"

-giving one of his threatening glare at yamamoto-

"shut up I'm not a scaredy cat"

_-he doesn't mind the glare, as long as his gorgeous green eyes were looking at him-_

"Haha, I know, I know"

"Ummm..."

-waits for his next dare-

"Get out a condom and blow it up"

-he laughs hard-

"Tsuna! You're not as innocent as everyone thinks! "

"No, never have been really, the thing called the internet corrupts people"

-Gokudera stared at the box then at Tsuna then back to the box-

"Whoa.. Maybe Tsuna should take a break from the internet every once in a while, ne? "

-he laughs-

"Never"

"Okay. I'll do it" he says not paying attention to their conversation.

-he is surprised that Gokudera agrees so easily-

-he opens the condom box. At first it's like whatever. Then as he pulls the small bags out he feels the eyes of his friends-

"Whatt? It's like blowing a fucking balloon"

_-he would die if they find out he had found Shamal's stash of condoms when he was younger and thought they were balloons-_

-he ripped open the bag and began to blow into it. The taste of rubber was disgusting plus it had lubrication so it was worst.-

"Bleeeeh, here you go"

_-he can't help but think Gokudera kinda looked... Erotic-_

"Awww thank you"

-bounces it behind him-

"Aha, Gokudera's turn!"

-he wipes his mouth.-

"Okay Juudaime...do you like ... eh... bitting freak"?"

-okay that couldn't be it right?"

_-thinks that was going to be his next question too-_

"..."

"Juudaime?!"

-oh shit. Oh shit-

"..."

"Tsuna?! "

"..."

-looks at Gokudera and back to Tsuna-

-Gokudera leaned over. His eyes narrowed. It almost look like he would his him.-

_-ohhh great of all the people-_

"Tsuna... It's not Hibari-san, is it?! "

"Juudaime realllyyy?!"

"..."

-looks down-

"Eh!? No way! "

-shocked-

_-he couldn't help but sincerely pity him-_

_-he thought Tsuna was crazy –_

_-he decides to glomp him on the spot-_

"does he know?" He asked worriedly

-shrugs shoulders-

_-of course not right. There's no way he can beat up Hibari.-_

"I'll still follow you forever, Juudaime" he declared

"Thanks Gokudera, my turn Yamamoto, truth or dare"

_-well now that he knew that... who was Yamamoto's? He wondered-_

"Yeah, Tsuna ! We'll be here to support you no matter what!"

"Oh haha, we're still playing that huh... "

"Uhm... Truth?"

"Yep your turn pick one"

"Is the person you like..."

"Gokudera"

-is shocked and his face goes red-

-Gokudera froze-

"Ahaha, we don't have to plate this game anymore, ne? I think I hear my dad calling me."

_-he looks away and rubs the back of his head, laughing nervously-_

"Ahhhh Juudaime, we can play something else"

-grabs his wrist-

"nah.. answer the question"

_-he wouldn't admit his heart had just skipped a beat-_

"Aha, so forceful Tsuna!"

"I think... I'll take punishment... "

_-there was no way it was him. He always was an asshole to him-_

-he bit his lip and snuck a glance at Gokudera –

_-feeling disappointed that Yamamoto decided for punishment-_

"I live with Reborn of course I would pick up things to be forceful and no punishment for this one, answer the question"

"Ahh moron, just say it's not true dumbass"

_-was afraid of he answered truthfully, Gokudera would hate him more, maybe try to avoid him... Startled least this way he could have things stay normal-_

"No lying"

"ehhh why would he lie?"

"Uuuh... Haha... "

-he covered his face with his hands-

"Yes...?"

-it came out muffled, barely audible-

_-Gokudera was going to go on about the reason why it would never happen. Yet his answer stopped him on his tracks.-_

"Say that again, a bit louder this time?

_-he didn't hear right? Right? Wait. This was so weird_-

"what did you say?"

-he looked up from his hands, avoiding Gokudera's glare. –

"Yes... "

-he winced, ready for Gokudera's oncoming assault –

"Ahaha, nothing, nothing. Thanks for the hospitality, Tsuna! But I really, really hear my dad calling for me!"

"Assface don't lie!"

"You're double lying!"

-he moves to get up to leave Tsuna's room-

-runs to the door-

-barricades the door-

"Eh?! Gokudera just heard me wrong. Sorry, sorry, haha"

-he stares at them-

"Hey, Tsuna! Not fair! "

_-He was getting irritated with all of this-_

_-feels so uncomfortable and trapped and scared, he didn't want to face Gokudera's wrath-_

"Okay fucker, just say it stop being a pansy"

-he sighed-

"Fine. I... I... I like... Gokudera... "

-he wouldn't look at him-

-Gokudera green orbs opened wide.-

"-you're not lying?" He muttered then turned to Tsuna almost as if he would verify.

-he gulped-

"N-no..."

_-my eyes show he is not lying-_

_-he gulped. Oh great. The idiot likes him. Just great.-_

"..."

_-he was ready to die from embarrassment, these seconds that go by feel like an eternity-_

"Juudaime whose turn is it"

"Yamamoto's"

_-that will be that. Not like he had confessed him. He didn't had to do anything-_

"I... I don't really feel like playing anymore... Can I forfeit my turn? "

"Nope"

-gokudera throws a dirty look his way-

-still unable to face Gokudera he asks Tsuna-

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Uh..."

"Is Hibari-san... You know... The 'one' ?"

"I believe so"

_-he really wants to go home and die... Gokudera hasn't said much, probably thinking of different ways to kill him-_

"Oh.. That's good... "

_-he didn't want to think of it at the moment-_

"My turn, truth or dare"

"who…me? '

_-He was so confused. He had never liked someone at all. How did it feel?-_

"Sorry, Gokudera, truth or dare"

"Ahhh dare..." he replied

_-sweet-_

_-he breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to answer any more truths-_

_-maybe... he liked him a little... maybe not sure_

"I dare you to tell Yamamoto your true feelings"

-opens the door, leaves, then closes and locks-

-he sat down on Tsuna's bed, waiting for Tsuna to leave the door so he could escape -

"Huh?! "

"What?! Tsuna! Hey! "

_-he's SO gonna die-_

-he paused his train of thought-

"Wait... Juudaime"

"Ahaha, Tsuna! Not funny! You can open the door! Haha! "

-there was an awkward silence-

"-I dont like you...-"

-a long, awkward silence -

"I know... "

-he started-

-he looked away-

-hmmmm he was ordered to speak his true feelings though... and it was an order from his beloved boss-

" but..."

"-I dont necessarily hate you neither"

"I ... "

"Haha, that's a good start... I guess. Haha. Okay Tsuna! Open up! "

" um...oi let me finish stupid ass"

_-he really wanted to leave now, his heart was broken... But what was he expecting? Gokudera didn't see him like that-_

"Oh.. Haha... Sorry."

_-he was so awkward. His face flushed red. It was his first time saying what he felt-_

" -I envy you a lot... you have a lot if things I want..."

Meanwhile with Tsuna

_-thought I'd duck to the convenience store with the walkie talkie_

_-Gokudera... Envied him?-_

"Peoples are naturally attracted to you..."

"And... um ...ugh"

-He ruffled his hair-

_-despite Gokudera's harsh attitude, people were attracted to him to, he just didn't see it-_

-In agitation-

_-they knew like he did, that Gokudera had a big heart-_

_-he stopped. Then realized he wast good with words. Okay then-_

"It's... Okay... Gokudera. You don't have to say anything. "

-He abruptly stood up and tugged on his shirt. Forcing him to come crashing into his lips-

_-is startled, what was happening? Gokudera was... Kissing him?-_

-He didn't hate kissing him earlier. So maybe like this he find his answer-

-he instinctively kissed back, moving his hands into Gokudera's hair-

-He jolted at his touch but his body leaned towards it. It felt good-

_-Gokudera's tasted sweet and like tobacco and he thought it was the best tasting combination to have ever touched his lips -_

-he pressed his body into his-

-His arms almost as if they had a mind on their own wrapped around his neck.-

-his arms found their place around Gokudera's waist, pulling him close and closing the distance between them-

-Leaning closer to him. His body craving for his touch. His tongue tapped his lips almost as if demanding entrance. His legs buckling onto his lap.-

-he parted his lips to allow Gokudera's anxious tongue entrance, moving his own tongue and coaxing Gokudera's into his mouth-

_-shit it felt good. His kisses, his touch. Everything felt good-_

_-Gokudera's tongue was fast, it was skilled and it made him tingle-_

_-wait this needed to end. He was trying to verify his doubts but he couldn't. Yamamoto was very tasteful and was making him want more-_

_-He needed to stop. He did. He just...-_

-He bit back a moan that almost escapes him-

-he daringly moved his hands underneath Gokudera's shirt-

-feeling the lines and curves of his back and torso-

-He used all of his self-control to stop his body from rubbing against him-

"Yamamoto..~"

-he called out his as felt his touch. He paused the kiss, only to nibble on his earlobe.-

-the feel of Gokudera's teeth and hot breath against his skin was electric and he felt his own breath betray him as a soft moan escaped his lips-

-he felt a shudder run down his spine. That moan sounded do sexy he wanted to hear more. Make him a moaning mess.-

-he lifted Gokudera's shirt up, wanting to pull it off of him-

-at that moment it all came down to him in a flash.

"... mng don't ... Juudaime room" he stuttered.

-though he didn't put much resistance. His own hands trailing his back and well-toned chest.-

-he dropped the shirt and moved to Gokudera's neck, pressing his lips against the porcelain skin-

"sorry... " he whispered

-The teen was a sexy magnet.-

-he bit down gently and licked a stripe from his neck to the spot behind his ear, stopping to breath in his ear-

"-mng... don't like you... don't hate you...mngh~"

-he cupped the back of his head and curled his fingers into Gokudera's hair-

-In that moment he let out a moan. Feeling his teeth on his neck opened a new side to him.-

-he pulled his head back so that his neck was taught and he licked a line over his throat, his Adam's apple to the base of Gokudera's chin-

"...yet... I don't mind... this... fuck" he hissed.

-As he felt his head tugged his neck licked-

-He pressed his lips hard along Gokudera's structured jaw, kissing his way to Gokudera's was only to breathe his name into it.-

"Goku... Dera.. "he said as he licked the shell of his ear.

"Shut up" he whined

-He closed his eyes so he could feel him better. This was getting out of control and fast. His hips began to move on their own. As he had developed a small problem.-

_-he couldn't take it anymore, he was too enticing and now... Oh... Feeling his sharp hips press against him, grinding on him-_

"Gokudera... I... I want you.. " he whispered against his neck, feeling Gokudera's quickened pulse against his lips.

-he hooked his wrist on his shoulders. And "discreetly began to rock his hips"-

-Hearing his husky voice made him so horny-

"..."

"...we can't... Juudaim-"he reminds him. Yet he pushes him into the bed.

-he pulled Gokudera's shirt over his head forcefully and placed his hands on Gokudera's hips, pressing him down into the grind-

_-They can't dirty their friend's bed. Not going to happen-_

-But he really wanted to help Yamamoto with his discomfort-

-he doesn't waste time, he kisses Gokudera's pale chest, nipping and sucking gently to leave possessive kiss marks on the snow white skin-

-he doesn't care about how this ends up because the feel of the friction is just too good-

-Fuck it. He will get him a new bed and sheets-

-Yamamoto was suddenly so- so forcefully... and that was hot-

-He began to touch him forcefully. Practically ripping his shirt off-

-he allows his shirt to come off and his hands move from his hips to the clasp if his jeans where he fumbled with the button, all the while kissing and biting-

-His dominant persona at moment was driving him crazy-

-he pops the button of Gokudera's jeans and without asking permission, he slips a hand in-

-His hands tugging at his pants-

"Shit... off" he grunted

-Yet in that second he feels the intrusion.-

"Ahhh~"

-He bucks into his hand-

-he wraps his fingers around Gokudera's length and pulls, tugs and strokes, feeling the way he wantonly bucks into his hand-

"Goku.. Dera... Is so erotic.."

_-He can't think straight. All he wants is more and more of this pleasure-_

"...shutit" he moaned as he claimed his lips one more.

-he bites down on Gokudera's lip, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head, swirling the bit of pre-cum there-

-His eyes scanned the room for those. He really didn't want to make a mess though-

"Ahhh. Wait. If you do that ill cu-um" he whined

"Shh.. Gokudera," he breathed into his mouth. "I want to make you come... "

"-you too" he rubbed his pending bulk.

_-he felt a groan erupt from his throat do Gokudera's touch on his straining erection sent electric currents rippling through his body-_

_-It would be embarrassing if only he released-_

"We.. Can do me.. After.. I want to see the face you make... When you come"

-he gripped Gokudera's erection a little harder, moving it in steady, even strokes-

-Gokudera expertly undid his pants slightly pulling them. He then slides his hand inside-

_-Nope fuck that shit. He was going to make him a moaning mess-_

"Aah.. Goku... "

_-Well he was surprised that he was quite big. It intimidated him a little. Weren't Japanese men supposed to be small?-_

-His hand wrapped around his member and he began to pump it rapidly-

-he felt another moan flutter off his lips but he didn't stop stroking and he rocked his hips into his hand-

-Seeing his reaction only made him want to see his orgasms expression. His thumb on his slit lubricating and relubricating his member with his own pre-cum-

_-he can't contain the sounds that he's making now, oh god he feels so good-_

-Gokudera could feel a small nerve on his stomach unfold as his orgasm approaches fast-

-he can feel a heat rising in his belly, his vision begins to swim as his impending crash approaches –

Meanwhile with Tsuna

-did some shopping now he felt like going for lunch, while those 2 had some fun-

"Aaah, Gokudera... I... "

-his hand moved faster, his hips rocked harder and his voice moaned louder-

-Gokudera can't take it anymore and releases into his hand. Arching his back as he does-

"Yamamoto~" he moaned

_-and as Gokudera comes, he watches his face as an expression of unadulterated pleasure crosses it and he comes undone, whispering Gokudera's name-_

-he quickly pulls the smaller boy on top of him as he leans back and hugs him tightly so he can't run away-

-The silverette was turned into a panting mess-

-And is confused at the affectionate hug-

-Too tired to actually object he just let him be-

"-idiot" he mumbled

"Gokudera... I really like being with you, Gokudera. " he whispers in his ear and kisses his temple

-Phone vibrates-

_-He nodded at his reply. He was exhausted. Fuck Yamamoto and his stamina-_

-Wrappings his arms around him he soon fell asleep-

"..dnt let juda-me know" he mumbled as he passed out

-He smiled and nodded bit feeling the warmth of the boy curled around him like a cat, he soon drifted off to sleep too-

-phone vibrates, message says, From Tsuna, I'll be home in a couple of hours. Hope you had fun and rest well-


End file.
